


Protest for Love

by gemgirl28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Author is Zutara trash, F/M, Katara is an activist, One Shot, She never turns her back on people who need her, You know she would be at protests, Zuko has a motorcycle, meet cute, tumblr meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemgirl28/pseuds/gemgirl28
Summary: Katara has never been arrested at a protest before, and intends to keep it that way.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), background sukka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Protest for Love

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you combine the thought that Katara 1000% would be at protests with a tumblr post about how someone's grandparents met with a Zutara trash writer? This story. I can't find the original tumblr post, but if you've seen it, you'll know it from the story. Also I know the title is terrible but I've barely slept this week so its all I got. Hope you enjoy!

Katara was pretty intent on keeping her “never been arrested” streak going.

Since high school, she had attended twenty-two protests for various causes, and not once was she arrested. Mind you, most of the protests ended peacefully, with everyone just going home. But there were a handful that had gone south real fast, and Katara had managed to sneak away without being caught.

She would love to get arrested, really she would. She thinks it would help her causes, would showcase her solidarity with those who need it most.

But Katara is at Ba Sing Se University on a scholarship, and her part-time job barely covers her food expenses, so there’s no room in the budget for bail money or court fees.

Which is why Katara has gotten good at recognizing when a protest is about to go from peaceful to run like hell. It’s a feeling in the air, something she could almost reach out and grab.

And it’s about to happen right now.

“I think it’s time you guys head out,” she calmly says to Sokka and Suki. The couple exchange a look before Sokka turns on Katara.

“Alright sis let’s get going,” Sokka says, throwing an arm around her shoulder, but she shakes her head and ducks out of his hold.

“No, you guys go ahead, I want to stay a few more minutes,” she says.

“Katara,” Sokka carefully begins, “I think it’s great and all that you want to stay and show support for removal of the inner walls, but remember what you told me. You can’t afford to get arrested,” he says, giving her a look that reminds her so much of their dad it’s scary.

“Yeah Kat,” Suki continues, “we’ve made our demands known. The Dai Li can’t ignore the poverty in the lower ring anymore, but you won’t be much help to the cause if you are behind bars.” Katara feels her jaw clench as she studies Suki. Suki’s been to almost as many protests as Katara has, and she knows Suki can feel the shift in the tension too. She finally sighs and nods her head.

“Ok, but let’s split up,” she gives in, talking over Sokka when he starts to protest, “it will make it harder for them to catch us. I’ll meet you at the car,” she says as she deposits her handmade sign in the nearest recycle bin.

Sokka still doesn’t look convinced but Suki grabs his hand and starts pulling him away. “Meet us in twenty minutes or we come looking for you,” she says as they split up. Katara nods and makes sure her location is being shared with Suki before tucking her phone in her crossbody and starts running.

She twists and turns down several alleys, but the middle ring was constructed to be open, easy to follow, and she can tell someone is on her tail. She doesn’t risk looking back over her shoulder to confirm that the pounding footsteps she hears are those of a cops. Instead she focuses on finding a way out.

She’s just about given up and accepted that this is it, the day she gets arrested, when she spots the motorcyclist.

She’s coming up on the red light, and she can tell from the pedestrians that the light is going to change at any second. So, sending up a prayer to Tui and La and any other Spirit that might be listening that the driver of this motorcycle is not a creep or killer, she takes a deep breath and jumps on the back and throws her arms around him. He turns around, clearly shocked that someone has not only jumped on the back of his bike but is now clinging to him, but at that moment the light turns green and she shouts, “DRIVE FUCKING DRIVE!” in his ear, praying he can hear her over the engine through his helmet. He takes half a second to decide but when the car behind him honks he makes his choice and starts driving.

Katara lets out a small sigh of relief and chances a glance back over her shoulder. The cop is standing where she was just minutes ago, glaring at her as he catches her breath. She smirks and turns her head back to study the motorcyclist.

She can’t see much, but what she can see is pretty stereotypical. He’s wearing black-washed jeans over his Doc Martens and a leather jacket that’s decorated with patches of flames. She can’t see his face through the helmet, but with his pale white hands clutching the handles she realizes she jumped on the bike of a Fire Nation member.

_Aw fuck._

Katara’s ready to jump off the back of the bike, to risk a broken leg or arm just to get away, but he suddenly stops, parking in front of a small pho shop, and cuts the engine.

“Are you hungry?” he asks as he pulls off his helmet, and Katara can’t find her words because Fire Nation or not, this guy is _hot._

He looks to be about her brother’s age, and his raven hair hangs shaggily around his face. She jealously wonders how he doesn’t have helmet hair. Much as she might try to deny it in front of Suki, Katara definitely has a weak spot for bad boy types, and his look is giving her the same feeling she had when she first met Jet.

His face is all hard edges and chiseled jawlines, but his eyes are surprisingly warm, a beautiful gold color. Except, one eye is more open than the other because of-

She does her best not to gasp when she finally notices the angry looking scar over his left eye. His hair is hanging over it, but she suspects it goes up to his hairline. She finally shakes her head and remembers he asked her a question.

“No, thanks, I need to catch up with my friends, they are waiting for me,” she says, but at that moment, her stomach growls. He raises an eyebrow at her, but not in a creepy “I can tell you’re lying to avoid me” way, more in a “this is amusing to me” way.

“Ok, maybe I am a little hungry,” she admits. That granola bar for breakfast was ages ago, and she had spent the better part of the day marching around a protest.

“And your friends?” he asks, a smile seeming to tug at the edges of his lips.

She studies him for another moment, searching his face for any signs of malice or intent to harm her. Finding none, she looked at the pho shop. There were several people inside, and the street they were on seemed kind of busy. He wasn’t going to try and kidnap her in broad daylight on a busy street, right?

“I’ll text them,” she says, already heading inside the pho shop.

“Great,” he smiles and steps ahead of her to open the door, “I’m Zuko.”

“Katara, thanks,” she says as she ducks inside.

“So Katara, do you often jump on the back of stranger’s motorcycles or is this a new hobby of yours?” he asks as they step up to the counter to order.

“First and hopefully only time today, thank you very much,” she defends, and he smirks in return.

“Lucky me,” he says in a tone that sends a shiver down her spine. She realizes she is well and truly fucked.

“Yeah, lucky you,” she mutters under her breath but he only smirks more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It isn’t until the next day, after she’s woken up in his bed to the smell of the coffee brewing, that he asks about the protest. She learns he was at the protest as well and had left just minutes before she did. The more they talk, the more she realizes how much they have in common. When he finally drops her off at her apartment, he makes sure to get her number before he accepts his spare helmet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they get married, how they met becomes Suki’s favorite story to tell when she’s drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I appreciate any comments! And come say hi on tumblr @gemgirl28


End file.
